Schwarz und Blau
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Severus Snape wird in das Büro des Schulleiters gebeten. Mit dem, was ihn dort erwartet, hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet.


Schwarz und Blau

Severus Snape saß in seinem Büro unten in den Kerkern und versuchte, zu lesen. Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach, die ihn immer wieder zu längst vergangenen Jahren und zu wenigen glücklichen Tagen führten.

Er blickte auf seine Uhr: fünf vor neun. Es war an der Zeit, loszugehen. Also legte Snape sein Buch bei Seite und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Am Nachmittag hatte Dumbledore ihn gebeten, gegen neun noch einmal vorbei zu schauen. Worum es ging, hatte er jedoch nicht gesagt.

Snape ging durch die in der Dämmerung langsam dunkler werdenden Korridore des Schlosses. Unterwegs begegnete er niemandem, außer einigen Zweitklässern aus Hufflepuff und Peeves, dem Poltergeist. In die Richtung der Schüler zischte er: „Macht gefälligst, dass ihr in euren Gemeinschaftsraum kommt! Ihr wollt nach 21 Uhr doch nicht mehr in den Korridoren herumschleichen, oder!"

Und Peeves, der Anstalten machte, einen Kerzenleuchter nach ihm zu werfen, blaffte er ebenfalls an, er solle verschwinden.

Schließlich gelangte er zu den Wasserspeiern, die Albus Dumbledores Büro bewachten und ihm fiel ein, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte. Einer Eingebung folgend, sagte er: „Säuredrops!" Die Wasserspeier gaben sofort den Weg frei und Snape betrat die Wendeltreppe, die sich sofort nach oben schraubte.

Snape klopfte und Dumbledores ruhige Stimme rief sogleich:

„Kommen Sie nur herein, Severus!"

Die Tür schwang auf.

„Setzen Sie sich doch."

Er deutete auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie gekommen sind."

Snape nickte knapp und nahm gegenüber von Dumbledore vor dessen Schreibtisch Platz. Dumbledore sah Snape freundlich an. Dieser blickte fragend zurück.

„Nun, Sir. Sie haben mich gebeten, her zu kommen!"

Dumbledore neigte den Kopf zu Seite und nickte dann langsam.

„Ja, in der Tat, mein lieber Severus. Es geht um Harry Potter."

Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich und er murrte verächtlich:

„Potter!"

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Dumbledores Lippen, als er antwortete:

„Ja, Severus! Ich muss wissen, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann. Auf Harry liegt eine ganz besondere Last. Er ist der einzige, der die Welt von Voldemort befreien kann. Und Voldemort weiß das. Er wird alles daran setzen, den Jungen zu töten. Und wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass ihm kein Haar gekrümmt wird."

Snape nickte erneut. Dumbledores Worte waren nicht neu für ihn. Der Schulleiter fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort:

„Severus, ich werde Hogwarts bald für einige Wochen verlassen müssen."

Snape fragte nach dem Grund, doch Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf, ehe er weiter sprach.

„Ich bitte Sie, beschützen Sie diese Schule mit Ihrem Leben und haben Sie vor allem ein Auge auf Harry. Ich möchte nicht, dass er auf dumme Gedanken kommt, während ich fort bin. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Harry nichts zustößt und dass der Junge keine Dummheiten macht!"

Eigentlich war für Snape vollkommen klar, dass er Dumbledore ohne irgendeine Einschränkung gehorchen würde. Dennoch sagte er trotzig:

„Sie meinen, abgesehen von den Dummheiten, die er regelmäßig in meinem Unterricht verzapft? Potter ist ein miserabler Zauberer! Ich weiß nicht, wie dieses _Kind_ es schaffen soll, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen!"

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne, stützte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und sagte sehr leise aber eindringlich:

„Severus, wenn Sie es nicht um Harrys Willen tun, dann tun Sie es für die Mutter des Jungen!"

Dabei sah er Snape direkt in die Augen. Dieser wich dem blauen Röntgenblick jedoch aus und starrte stattdessen auf die tischplatte zwischen ihnen, denn in seinen Augen standen Tränen.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide Männer und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Severus?"

Dumbledores fragende Stimme riss Snape aus seinen Überlegungen. Unwillkürlich blickte er auf. Dumbledore sah die Tränen, die seinem Gegenüber nun über das Gesicht liefen.

„Lily?", fragte er.

Snape nickte.

„Ich weiß, Severus, dass Sie Harry Potters Mutter geliebt haben…"

Snape unterbrach Dumbledore mit einem Schluchzer und flüsterte:

„Und ich tue es immer noch. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Potter in die Augen sehe, bricht es mir das Herz. Er sieht zwar seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, aber…"

„Ja, er hat Lily Evans' Augen.", vollendete Dumbledore und blickte Snape ins Gesicht. Dieser konnte in Dumbledores blauen Augen sehen, dass er ihn verstand. Vor ihm musste er nicht der unnahbare und bei so vielen verhasste Lehrer sein. Bei Dumbledore durfte er sein, wie er war, er durfte seine Gefühle zeigen.

Ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit durchströmte ihn und er blickte Dumbledore direkt ins Gesicht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Schwarz und blau. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden brachte Snape so etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande. Dumbledore erfreute dies.

„Wollen Sie etwas trinken, Severus? Ich denke, ein Feuerwhisky würde und jetzt beiden gut tun."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er eine große Flasche und zwei Gläser auf dem Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen erscheinen. Dumbledore prostete seinem Gast zu und trank sein Glas in einem Zug aus. Snape nippte zunächst unentschlossen an seinem Feuerwhisky, doch als merkte wie wohltuend die klare Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle brannte, leerte auch er sein Glas und kippte gleich noch ein zweites hinterher. Er spürte sofort, wie ihm der Alkohol zu Kopf stieg, doch das war ihm egal.

Gedankenverloren sah er eine Weile aus dem Fenster und nuschelte schließlich mit rauer Stimme:

„Sir, mein Patronus hat noch immer die Gestalt einer Hirschkuh. Ich werde Lily immer lieben. Mein Leben lang, bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus!"

Es tat ihm gut, diese Worte laut aussprechen zu können und er wusste, dass Sie bei Dumbledore gut aufgehoben waren. Snape sah wieder zu ihm hin. Das Gesicht des Schulleiters sah plötzlich sehr traurig aus, als er schließlich sagte:

„Ach, Severus! Bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Das habe ich bei meiner _ersten_ großen Liebe auch gedacht."

Snape war überrascht. Natürlich, auch ein Albus Dumbledore fühlt und liebt wie jeder andere auch. Aber dass er ausgerechnet ihm seine Gefühle anvertraute, damit hatte Snape nicht gerechnet. Er schaute Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an und nahm noch einige große Schlucke Feuerwhisky.

Und Dumbledore begann zu erzählen:

„Es war nach meiner eigenen Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Eigentlich wollte ich mit meinem guten Freund Elphias Dodge die Welt bereisen, wie es zu jener Zeit üblich war. Doch meine Mutter starb plötzlich. Ich war nun das Familienoberhaupt und kehrte sofort nach Godric's Hollow zurück, um für meine jüngeren Geschwister zu sorgen. Aberforth besuchte selber noch Hogwarts und Ariana war zu jung und zu krank, um alleine zu bleiben.

Kurz nach meiner Ankunft aber bekam unsere liebe Nachbarin Bathilda Bagshot Besuch von ihrem Neffen. Es war Gellert Grindelwald und ich verliebte mich sofort in ihn. Wir hatten ein paar wundervolle Wochen."

Snape traute seinen Ohren kaum, doch er sagte nichts, weil er befürchtete, Dumbledore würde aufhören, zu erzählen. Also hörte er einfach weiter zu und beobachtete Dumbledore, der zwar seine Augen geschlossen hatte, aber dennoch weiter redete:

„Ich war in dieser Zeit wohl der glücklichste Mensch der Erde und glaubte, gemeinsam mit Gellert, die Welt verbessern zu können. Ich glaubte, mit ihm gemeinsam alt zu werden."

Dumbledore räusperte sich und öffnete die Augen. Snape sah, dass er einige Tränen wegblinzelte. Da Dumbledore nun schwieg, fragte Snape vorsichtig:

„Sir?"

„Hmm…"

„Wenn Sie Grindelwald so geliebt haben, wie konnten Sie dann in dem legendären Duell gegen ihn antreten und ihn…", Snape brach ab.

Dumbledore blickte ihn nun wieder direkt an und sagte leise:

„…und ihn besiegen und in sein eigenes Gefängnis sperren? Wie ich dem Mann, den ich einst liebte, so etwas antun konnte? Oh, Severus, glauben Sie mir: das ist mir nicht leicht gefallen. Doch meine Liebe zu diesem Mann hatte eine Wandlung durchlebt. Er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, dass aus meiner bedingungslosen Liebe Abscheu und Verständnislosigkeit, ja, in gewisser Weise sogar Hass, wurden!"

Snape war tief beeindruckt von Dumbledores Geständnis und er fühlte eine Welle der Zuneigung in sich aufsteigen. Er war nicht der einzige, der enttäuscht worden war und der seine große Liebe aufgeben musste. Im Grunde ging es Albus Dumbledore genauso. Der kurze erneute Gedanke an Lily versetzte ihm einen Stich, doch er versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und fragte:

„Aber was ist geschehen?"

Dumbledore atmete tief durch und antwortete dann:

„Eines Nachmittags saß ich mit Gellert in unserem Wohnzimmer beim Tee. Ariana schlief oben. Es war kurz vor Ostern und ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass Aberforth in den Ferien ja nach Hause kommen würde.

Gellert und ich küssten uns gerade leidenschaftlich, als er ins Wohnzimmer platzte. Er war erschüttert, verlor die Beherrschung und beschimpfte uns beide. Sofort brach ein lauter Streit los. Und Gellert, Aberforth und ich begannen, uns gegenseitig Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen. Ariana wachte von dem Lärm, den wir machten auf und kam herunter zu uns. Doch wir merkten es erst, als ein gleißend rotes Licht den Raum erfüllte und sie regungslos am Boden lag. Ariana war tot! Einer von uns hatte sie umgebracht!"

Dumbledores Stimme versagte und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Auch Snape spürte eine große Trauer, vor allem aber Mitleid für den Mann, der der Leiter dieser Schule war und sonst immer so stark wirkte.

Snape schwieg. Er saß einfach nur da und gab Dumbledore die Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich wieder zu fassen.

Schließlich blickte Dumbledore wieder auf. Sein Gesicht war noch tränennass, doch er sagte mit belegter Stimme:

„Oh, Severus! Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen! Wie kann ich mich nur so gehen lassen?"

Doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihm eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haars ins Gesicht fiel und sagte sanft:

„Nein Sir, Sie brauchen sich für nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich glaube, ich verstehe Sie besser, als jeder andere. Und manchmal hilft es, wenn man seinen Kummer mit jemandem teilen kann. Wenn Sie möchten, höre ich weiter zu. Oder soll ich lieber gehen?"

„Nein, bitte bleiben Sie!", erwiderte Dumbledore.

Erneut schwiegen beide Männer eine Weile, bis Dumbledore plötzlich den Faden seiner Erzählung wieder aufnahm:

„Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wer von uns Ariana getötet hat. Ich war verzweifelt damals. Meine ganze Familie war tot. Nur Aberforth lebte noch, doch der weigerte sich, auch nur noch ein Wort mit mir zu reden. Ich hätte so sehr den Trost und die Liebe meines Freundes Gellert gebraucht, doch dieser ist in der folgenden Nacht einfach abgereist. Er hat sich nicht einmal von mir verabschiedet.

Und dann hat er begonnen, sich immer mehr in die dunklen Künste zu vertiefen. Er nahm den Tod vieler unschuldiger Zauberer und noch mehr wehrloser Muggel in Kauf.

Meine abgöttische Liebe zu ihm erlosch immer mehr. Doch ich denke, dass ein winziger Funke auch jetzt noch übrig ist."

Hier verstummte Dumbledore abermals und Snape fragte:

„Sir, haben Sie das Duell mit ihm jemals bereut?"

Dumbledore überlegte einige Momente, bevor erantwortete:

„In einsamen Nächten habe ich mich manchmal gefragt, ob ich ihn hätte ändern können, ob ich ihn vom Guten hätte überzeugen können. Doch das ist vorbei. Nein, Severus, ich bereue nicht!"

Snape traten unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen. Er war gerührt und überwältigt. Verlegen stand er auf und ging ans Fenster. Er blickte hinaus. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, doch es war eine klare Nacht und Snape sah einen wunderschönen und unglaublich weiten Sternenhimmel. Schließlich sagte er leise und ohne sich Dumbledore wieder zuzuwenden:

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ihn hätten ändern können. Er hat nur Ihre Intelligenz und Ihr Wissen gebraucht! Wenn er sie geliebt hätte, so wie Sie ihn geliebt haben, dann hätte er Sie nicht verlassen dürfen!"

Er war sich bewusst, dass seine Stimme zitterte und wütend klang und er war sicher, dass es auch Dumbledore nicht entgangen war.

Snape konnte im Glas der Fensterscheibe sehen, dass Dumbledore noch immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Dessen Blick ruhte offensichtlich auf seinem Rücken, als er sagte:

„Danke, dass Sie das sagen, Severus! Sie wissen ja gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet!"

Dann trank er ein Glas Feuerwhisky und schwieg.

Snape blieb am Fenster stehen. Er wollte, ja konnte, jetzt noch nicht alleine sein und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Dumbledore genauso ging.

Sein Blick verlor sich in der dunklen Nacht und Snape dachte über das eben Gehörte nach. Es machte ihn stolz, dass Dumbledore sich ausgerechnet ihm anvertraut hatte. Ihm wurde klar, dass Albus Dumbledore einer der wenigen Menschen war, die ihm wirklich wichtig waren.

Stille erfüllte das Büro.

Snape kam es vor, als seien Stunden vergangen, seit er die Kerker verlassen hatte, um hierher zu kommen.

Seine Gedanken wollten einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen und kreisten immer wieder um ein und dieselbe Frage. Snape schloss die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas der Fensterscheibe.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und fragte dann behutsam:

„Sir?"

Ein leises Grunzen Dumbledores bestätigte, dass dieser zuhörte.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

„Oh, aber nur zu, mein lieber Severus."

Dumbledores Stimme klang noch immer ein wenig belegt, doch er schien seine Fassung zurück gewonnen zu haben.

Snape zögerte noch einen Moment. Dann sprach er aus, was ihn schon seit dem Beginn von Dumbledores Erzählung nicht mehr losgelassen hatte:

„Sir, Sie betonten, dass Grindelwald Ihre _erste_ große Liebe war. Heißt das, es gibt auch eine _zweite_?"

Ein aberwitziger, irrationaler Wunsch hatte von Snape Besitz ergriffen und er musste einfach wissen, ob er richtig lag.

Heute Abend war ihm bewusst geworden, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, endlich wieder geliebt zu werden, sich wieder lebendig zu fühlen, glücklich zu sein.

Snape hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und erschrak, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah direkt in Dumbledores blaue Augen.

Dieser stand nicht einmal die durchschnittliche Länge eines handelsüblichen Zauber-stabes von ihm entfernt und ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Snape suchte Halt an dem Fensterbrett hinter ihm und starrte Dumbledore mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen an.

Der Schulleiter seufzte und flüsterte dann so leise, dass sein Gegenüber es kaum vernehmen konnte:

„Aber Severus, wissen Sie das denn nicht?"

Dumbledore streckte die Hand aus und ließ sie zärtlich über Snapes Wange gleiten.

„Ich war schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung fasziniert von Ihnen. Von Ihren wunderbaren, dunklen Augen, unergründlich tief und weit, wie ein Nachthimmel, in dem man sich unendlich verlieren kann."

Dumbledore verstummte.

Snape war grenzenlos gerührt von diesen Worten und er fühlte, wie er die sanften Berührungen der warmen Hand auf seiner Wange genoss. Langsam löste er sich aus seiner Verkrampfung und er öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt breit. Dabei sah er unverwandt in Dumbledores Augen. Ihm war nie zuvor aufgefallen, wie schön die Farbe blau sein konnte und wie intensiv, diese Augen waren, in die er blickte.

Ganz vorsichtig näherte sich Dumbledores Gesicht dem seinem. Snape blinzelte kaum merklich und im nächsten Moment spürte er fremde Lippen auf seinen eigenen, die aber dennoch seltsam vertraut wirkten. Ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit und sein Herz tat einen Hüpfer. Das erste Mal nach so vielen Jahren.

Zögernd erwiderte er Dumbledores Kuss; ihre Münder waren zu einem einzigen verschmolzen. Ansonsten berührten sich die Körper der beiden Männer nicht.

Snape genoss.

Doch plötzlich schnellte Dumbledore zurück. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet und Tränen glitzerten darin. Er hauchte:

„Oh, Severus! So weit hätte ich es nicht kommen lassen dürfen. Es tut mir so Leid!"

Er wollte sich von Snape abwenden, dieser packte ihn jedoch zart bei der Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. Erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke und Snape begann:

„Albus, ich kann…"

Aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn:

„Pst, Severus. Ich weiß. Sie können nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht fühlen wie ich und dass Sie Lily lieben. Und dieser Kuss ist mehr, als ich jemals zu hoffen wagte, mehr als ich verdient habe. Ich danke Dir, Sev!"

Wieder wollte Dumbledore sich abwenden und wieder hielt Snape ihn auf. Energischer diesmal. Und dann schlang er seine Arme um Dumbledore. Er legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und fuhr mit einer Hand in das lange silbergraue Haar.

Vorsichtig tat Dumbledore es ihm nach.

Snape spürte eine sanfte Hand in seinem Nacken und eine andere ruhte etwa in der Mitte seines Rückens.

Bei diesen Berührungen schlug sein Herz noch schneller, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Es loderte in seinem Bauch.

Er fühlte sich so wohl, so geborgen und er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, dass sich besser und richtiger anfühlen konnte, als Albus Dumbledore so nah zu sein.

Snape versank in dieser Umarmung und wünschte sich, sie möge niemals enden.

Dann war ihm, als höre er Lilys keckes Lachen und ihre helle Stimme, die sagte:

„Na siehst du, Sev. Ich hab' es Dir immer gesagt: Auch Du wirst irgendwann Dein Glück finden!"

Und der Gedanke an Lily erfüllte ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht mit Schmerz.

Severus Snape war glücklich.

„Albus!",

flüsterte er.

„Mein Albus!"


End file.
